


The Friends We Choose

by IceBlueRose



Series: Exits and Entrances [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” Adam stared at her, his gaze never wavering.</p><p>Buffy didn’t have to ask what he meant, choosing instead to return his stare. “I want Kris to be happy,” she said simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friends We Choose

There were times when Buffy wondered if life wouldn’t be easier if it were like a romantic comedy with Sandra Bullock. Then she wouldn’t be getting stared down by her boyfriend’s best friend. Instead, there’d have been instant clickage and they could be getting coffee or something by now.

“What do you want?” Adam stared at her, his gaze never wavering.

Buffy didn’t have to ask what he meant, choosing instead to return his stare. “I want Kris to be happy,” she said simply. “And I hope that it’ll be me that makes him happy.”

“If it’s not?”

Buffy considered the question. “I’d fight at first. But if there really was no chance that I’d make him happy, then I’d let him go. It’d hurt like hell but why would I stand in the way of him being happy?”

For another few moments, Adam stared at her and then he leaned forward. “That’s all I want for him too so I think we’re going to get along just fine. But if you ever hurt him, I will use everything that I have to go after you. And when I’m done, there won’t be a single clue that’ll lead back to me.”

“Good.” Buffy smiled slightly when Adam blinked at her, the only sign of his surprise. “You know, when Kris met my best friend, she threatened to beat him to death with a shovel.”

Adam burst out laughing, tilting his head back. “Yeah, you and I are going to be good friends, I think.”

Buffy’s smile widened. “Good. Because if not, I wasn’t looking forward to coming up with an entire battle plan to make you like me.”

“An entire battle plan?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Now this I have to hear.”

“Oh, it was going to involve complicated strategies, showing up where you are accidentally like a possible creepy stalker, and bribing you with lots of ice cream and coffee.”

Adam pushed himself to his feet, pulling Buffy up as well. “I might have caved eventually.”

Buffy slipped her arm through his as they began to walk. “It wouldn’t have been just any kind of ice cream. It’d have been Starbucks ice cream. Think about it, Adam, coffee-flavored ice cream.”

“You already know my weaknesses. That’s not really fair.”

“It’s so I can convince you to take my side when I drag Kris on vacation or something.”

Shaking his head, Adam laughed lightly. “Oh, honey, you won’t need to convince me on that. Who do you think convinced him to go to Italy?”

“In that case, I owe you one.” Buffy squeezed his arm, making sure to keep the pressure light. “Heck, even my sister likes him.” Briefly, she paused, her mind going back to Spike. “She once threatened to set a guy on fire if he ever hurt me, so that’s a big plus.”

Adam glanced down at her. “She sounds slightly terrifying.”

“You should have seen her with Daniel.” She laughed when Adam’s eyes widened at the thought.

“I’d rather not. I already had to deal with Daniel and my brother getting along.” He considered that. “We’re never introducing your sister to my brother.”

“I don’t think the world could handle that,” Buffy agreed. She smiled slowly and slid her gaze towards Adam. “Why don’t we go for some much needed caffeine and exchange a few Kris stories? I bet you’ve got some good ones.”

“You’re a little evil,” Adam said, a bit of awe in his voice. “I like it.”

“If you tell me the really good ones,” Buffy told him, “I’ll throw in cookies.” She elbowed him when he opened his mouth. “Do not tell me that goes against your diet because you seriously don’t need to even be on one.”

“Says the girl who looks like I could break her if I hugged her too hard.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” was all Buffy said. She tilted her head back to look up at him. “So, do we have a deal?”

Adam shifted so that his arm was around her shoulders. “Deal.”

Buffy smiled brightly as they walked. Not only had she met Adam but they were getting along and already plotting against Kris.

Life was good.

With her luck, she could only hope that it would stay that way.


End file.
